


Eyes on You

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lovesick Dean Winchester, eyes on you, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm





	Eyes on You

You laid on the pale sand of Myrtle Beach, book in hand as Dean people watched. Or so you thought. 

“So beautiful.” He muttered under his breath. 

You giggled and kept reading, oblivious to his eyes on you. 

-

You had ordered bacon covered, maple syrup glazed donuts in the Outer Banx. Dean laughed at your choice then stole one of them for his own. 

“You got a spot. Right–” He reached over and brushed away a crumb on your nose. “–There. Perfect.” 

You blushed and picked up another donut. 

-

  
  


Dean laid a blanket in a truck bed out in the plains of Montana, and you watched the sky fade from blue to red to black and back again. 

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” You pointed out different cloud formations, and later the constellation. 

Dean just made a noise of approval, before brushing a piece of hair off of your shoulder.

As your voice petered out and dissolved into snores, he told the stars how he really felt about their beauty. About how it didn’t compare to yours.

-

  
  


You stopped Dean at a coast outlook in Cali, just to lean over the ledge and listen to the waves crashing on the rocky shoreline. 

“I have no idea what the coast of California looks like.” He told you, after you drove away. 

“How? We were just there.” You gaped at him in shock. 

“I was too busy looking at you. Come to think of it, I missed the sunrise in Montana, and forgot what the donuts tasted like at whatever beach we went to.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him in the front seat of the impala. 

-

  
  


“It don’t matter where we go or what we do, I always get distracted by you. I’ve got my eyes on you, and nothing else.” He told you, miles down the road as you drove to Pfeiffer beach, farther south on the coast of California. 

The next day you reached your destination and you laid on the beach, blanket in the sand. 

“The moon is beautiful, but there ain’t no better view than this.” He motioned over the two of you wrapped up together on the sand. 

“Don’t matter if it’s a world wonder or an eclipse, still can’t beat you in my arms.” He tangles his fingers in your hair and pulls you in for a kiss. 

“Let’s go back to the room.” You said, your chest heaving and eyes slightly glazed over.   
  


“Never shoulda left it in the first place.” Dean shakes his head and picked your stuff up, as you danced across the sand. He sees your radiant smile and the seductive sway of your hips.

-   
  


You danced under the New York Lights on New Years eve. He watched the sparkle of your eyes and thanked whatever higher power there was that he got to watch you. 

He couldn’t hear the people around him counting down to whatever year it was, only your voice. 

“Kiss me. Make my new year a good one.” And you jumped into his hold, lips pressed together tightly. 

As he released you, he couldn’t help but stare at the glimmer and shine of your hair, the emotions in your eyes and the sheer glee you had at being able to be there to experience it, live and in person.

  
-   
  
You settled in a corner booth, in some random dinner, halfway across the country from New York. You had ordered your food then headed to the bathroom, leaving Sam and Dean at the table. 

“You could be halfway across in Paris or in the Bahamas, and it wouldn’t be any different.” Sam sipped at his drink. 

“Your eyes are always on her. And they're full of love, not lust.” Sam smiled at Dean. 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean played with the empty sugar packets, trying to pass off his emotions.

“When you gonna do it?” Sam raised his eyebrows as Dean’s eyes are filled with shock. 

“How did you know?” His jaw dropped open.

“It’s in your eyes. Don’t worry I won’t tell.” And the conversation was cut off by your return to the table. 

-

You wandered down the halls of the bunker, cup of tea in your hands. 

As you approached Dean’s room, you heard the soft thrumming of a guitar playing, and the gentle roughness of his voice. 

_ Yeah you guessed it girl _ _   
_ _ You know I got my eyes on you _ _   
_ _ We could be on any street _ _   
_ _ Any party, any room _ _   
_ _ I'll be there all night with my eyes on you _ _   
_ _ Don't matter where we've been _ _   
_ _ No there ain't no better view _ _   
_ __ Than you in my arms with my eyes on you 

You waited until silence stole over the room, then rapped your hands on the doorframe. 

“Y/N, how long have you been standing there?” Dean pushed the guitar out of his lap, and stood up hurriedly. 

“Long enough.” You sat down on the sofa, and idly stroked a string, unable to meet Dean’s gaze. 

“You probably know, but I’m gonna say it anyways…” Dean scrubbed his fingers along his hairline. 

“I really, really care about you…” Dean dropped to his knees. 

“More than anyone else. Sammy noticed months ago.” He rubbed your knuckles absently with his thumbs. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is I love you. I am in love with you.” Dean’s eyes flicked up to meet yours, unguarded and full of raw emotions.

“I love you too, Dean.” You started before he cut you off, and continued.   
  


“And I would like to ask you a huge question. If I may?” You nodded eagerly, tightening your grip on his fingers. 

“Y/F/N, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?” Your eyes overflowed with unshed tears as you stood up and pulled him up. 

“Yes.” You murmured into his neck, happy tears soaking his shirt. 

His lips pressed against the side of your head as you swayed quietly for a few moments.    
  


“And there’s this. I want you to have it.” Dean pulls out a simple silver band with a thin groove carved into the middle. 

You were rendered mute by this joyful turn of events, and you raised a hand to your mouth even as he slid the circle around your ring finger and pulled you back in. 

The soft kiss of his lips against your neck, was accompanied by the heat of his breath rolling over your skin. 

He meshed your lips together and let the heat build into a roaring flame. 

“I think we should go celebrate.” You kiss the corner of his mouth, and trail towards his ear. 

“In private.” You nipped at his earlobe.


End file.
